cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Al'verde Beviin
'Al'verde Beviin '(Shifty) of clan Beviin, is a Mandalorian free lancer during the Clone Wars. He is a commander in The Mandalorian Guild and is loyal and trust worthy to all his vode. Aloquar Ordo promoted Al'verde to Commander for his service during a crisis in the guild. Family Al'verde's family was killed in the Mandalorian Civil War during there service in battle, he was the only member who had survived. The only family he had was his siblings wich were all given up at birth to separate parents. He was taken in and trained by Goran Beviin and took the name Beviin. Al'verde found his siblings during the Mandalorian Civil War. He joined the Guild searching for a way to avenge his family. During a mission out of the guild, Al'verde found out who his real father was, his name was never told by Al'verde to this day, but he realized his dad was not a True Mandalorian, he regrets ever finding this information from an inconclusive source, knowing that Al'verde will always stay true to his vode and will always be a True Mandalorian. SEMPER FI! Joining The Guild Al'verde was with a friend who had learned about The Mandalorian Guild and his friend had always wanted to join, but Al'verde took the opportunity of joining as well. He found a member of The Guild named Thorun Ordo, who was a commander and took Al'verde into the guild as a new member while his friend had no such luck. He quickly became friends with Doc SkirataandArcode Astrosurfer and later became good friends with Beviin Kabur. Mando'a Quotes "Aliit ori'shya tal'din." "Ke nu'jurkadir sha mando'ade!" "Mando'ad draar digu." "Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum." Resol'nare *Wearing Armor *Speak the Language *Defending your self and your family *Raise your children as Mandalorians *Contributing to the clan's welfare *When called upon by the Mand'alor, rallying to his cause. Old Squad (Bounty Hunters) Al'verde was in a squad of bounty hunters before he joined the Guild, he was a General of the squad and after being accused of treason, he was kicked from the squad and had to find salvation in a new squad. He was accused of feeding secret information to the rival squad, yet was never proven guilty nor proven innocent. Everyday Life Whether he is walking around the temple or flying in his cruiser, Al'verde lives a typical Mandalorian life, such as accomplishing missions with the Guild, going on a Death Watch hunt on Carlac in search for his families killer, or hunting down wild beasts on Umbara such as a Rancor. Killing sith scum at the temple is another one of his favorite hunting grounds. Weapons of Choice Al'verde, like any other Mandalorian always has as many weapons handy as he can, ranging from the simple duel blasters to the almighty flamethrower. Flamethrowing rampages are a usual activity for him and his friend and guild member Arc (Camo). Mission in the Underworlds Al'verde was hired by an underworld boss to take out a group of thieves that have been stealing the bosses supplies from his warehouse. He took the job without hesitation, just like any bounty hunter would. After staking out the thieves hideout, he followed them through the streets until the cut into the ally where the warehouse was, he saw them walk straight up to a man in mandalorian armor who had already broken into the warehouse, he handed the thieves each one bag and told them to take all that can fit. After getting a closer look at the man in armor, he had come to the conclusion that he could not tell if the man was either Death Watch or a True Mandalorian. After the man left the scene Al'verde had a choice, follow the man or do his job and kill the thieves and get his money, he abandoned the mission to get to the bottom of this issue. He followed the man to Dock 13, where a Republic ship was landed. The man walked up to a hooded gentleman who was dressed in black. The man gave the hooded gentleman a box which came from the warehouse, he opened the box before getting in the ship and leaving. The man in mandalorian armor turned and saw Al'verde and took off towards his ship which was in Dock 12. They both used their jetpacks, which were no use for they were the same. As the man landed at the Docking bay Al'verde shot him in his leg which sent him to the floor. A crowd of people stood and stared at them as Al'verde's blaster went off. He walked towards the man and as he got closer he saw his a marking on the shoulder which resembled the same symbol that was on the armor of his brother during the Mandalorian Civil War. It was the Death Watch soldier who had killed his brother and he now had a chance to avenge him. He walked up to the man threw a gun at him and told him to get up and fight for you dignety. As the man was standing up Al'verde was walking away, the man yelled "Where are you going?" Al'verde turned around and shot a sniper round into his brothers killer's head. He took his brother's armor off the Death Watch scum and in his anger went back to the warehouse of the last mission and burned it to the ground. He now wears his brothers armor on occasions as a remebrance of the day he avenged his brothers death, but he still had the deaths of his sister and other brother to avenge, also what was in that box...? Mission on Carlac Al'verde was called upon to help terminate a Death Watch group that had landed on Carlac. The leader wore dark blue armor with a carbine to his side and the symbol of Death Watch written in blood on his shoulders and helmet. A'lverde was in a nearby tree when he spotted his first Death Watch s oldier, he took his shot and the soldier dropped for his first kill of the mission. He walked down the snowy path for a few hours when he came across a small burnt down village. He knew right away that he was now on track towards the group he had to take out's location. Death, despair, families killed, houses burnt to the ground, Death Watch had to be stopped and forced away from the innocence of the people on Carlac. Wandering the cold forests of Carlac was not easy for the average human, but being a mandalorian, he was trained for all situations. He set up a small camp along the outer part of the burnt village out of site. He was sleeping when he heard footsteps in the dstance, he grabbed his sniper and climbed into a nearby tree. It was a foot patrol moving along and searching the village for survivers. The foot steps got closer and suddenly there was a shot, Al'verde looked at himself and saw no wounds, he turned to see Beviin Kabur standing behind him with a rifle to his shoulder Category:Gender Male Category:Commander Category:Human Category:The Mandalorian Guild